continuance of Masked and Smiling 2
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Scogue; Complete. An action fic with fluff. I really would like some reviews on this, i am assuming it sux since i got none, so please just tell me if it was really bad, it would make me feel better.


In continuance to Masked and Smiling, I've gotten a lot of request for a sequel, so here it is. I am going to put in some action since I've been asked to do so. I just hope it meets to your standards. I wasn't paying attention when I was spell checking so unconcience is spelled wrong and I have bad grammar at some point, sorry. It won't affect the story though.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Part 1:  
  
Rogue walked along the park just thinking about Scott and all the wonderful things that had happened to them over the past six weeks. They had overcome their personal tragedies with the help of each other. Scott still wore his glasses to school but only as a protection to others, the professor and Mr. McCoy still weren't sure how he was able to control his powers and didn't want to take a chance. Scott had no problem with it but he never wore them at the institute.  
  
They had become official two weeks before. He had asked her in front of all the kids in the institute to be his girlfriend. He had even bent down on one knee, which would have been romantic if Rogue hadn't been so embarrassed. She stared at her right hand, it had a small white gold ring, etched with a beautiful design of ivy leaves and roses. She smiled to herself. She was in love with the perfect man. Not because he himself was perfect, but because he balanced her out completely. He made her feel wanted and beautiful.  
  
She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice the figure that followed her behind. She just continued walking towards the institute, intent on giving Scott the gift she had bought a few hours before.  
  
***  
  
Scott got up and ran out the door. Logan looked up from his newspaper and stared at the kid that had left so abruptly.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Ororo smiled.  
  
"He's in love Logan."  
  
"That don't mean he gotta be so rude."  
  
"You are beginning to sound like Kitty, I think those extra training sessions with the young mutants are getting to you. Why don't you sniff the air and tell me who you smell." Logan did just that and smiled gruffly.  
  
"Stripes," he chuckled and went back to reading the paper. Ororo just stared out of the open window and watched the young couple on the large lawn.  
  
Scott grabbed Rogue and twirled her around in the middle of the grounds. He was in love with her. His life had taken a dramatic change. He was more loose now, not as afraid of his power though it worried him at times. Some mornings he woke up and just stared out the window for a long time, marveling at the color of the sky. Right now he stared deep into the ever changing eyes of the beauty before him, right now they were fading into a grayish green color. He smiled at her and kissed her. Grabbing her hand and leading her inside.  
  
They had decided to spend the day in the back of the institute. The woods made a beautiful picnic spot and they had taken to spending their free days there. Not able to do much since Scott and Rogue were busy with school as well as saving the world. They silently gathered their things from the living room and began their walk to the woods.  
  
"Um, Scott, ah was wonderin' if ya wanted ta take a trip with me to California?"  
  
"Why over there?" Rogue smiled still staring ahead.  
  
"Well ah thought that maybe ya would like to see your brother and it would be a nice rest from the rest of the world."  
  
"I don't know what the professor would say." Rogue took his hand in hers.  
  
"He said it was fine. Ah spoke ta him last night ta make sure it would be all right before ah asked you." Scott smiled happily. He hadn't seen his brother for a while and had missed him.  
  
"Great, when will we leave?" Rogue stopped.  
  
"Next Saturday, in the mornin'." Scott's eyes widened.  
  
"So soon?" Rogue giggled and touched his cheek with her bare hand.  
  
"Ah've been plannin' this for a real long time." Scott's eyebrows rose, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "All right, ah just thought of it last week and got the tickets last night." Rogue looked away trying to keep her face straight. Scott kissed her.  
  
"Thanks Rogue, I love you."  
  
"Ah love you too Scott," she responded warmly.  
  
***  
  
"Perfect," said a slithery voice. "We'll get them asss sssoon asss they leave the inssstitute."  
  
"Do ya tink tis is right?" The worried voice sounded slightly foreign and very uneducated.  
  
The green scaled creature looked at his companion with evil yellow eyes, his partner stared back, eyes a deep orange color, his skin with an orange tinge. He hissed, his forked tongue coming out from between two fangs. "Do you think we have a choiccce? We'll come back next Ssssaturday, very early in the morning and wait for them at the empty lot. They have to passs by there to get to the airport."  
  
"K boss, whateva ya say?" The scaly guy smiled.  
  
"Yesss, we'll get them sssoon."  
  
Part 2:  
  
The days seemed to pass by quickly. Saturday came all too soon. Rogue was sitting on the edge of the bed at three thirty in the morning getting dressed and ready to leave by four since their plane left at six thirty. A knock on the door stopped Rogue  
  
"Come in," Jean walked in smiling.  
  
"Hey." Rogue smiled warily, and said hi back. She hadn't seen any type of animosity from Jean, but still felt nervous around her. "Um, well I saw something at a boutique and I thought that, um, it would be something nice for you to take on your trip."  
  
"Thanks." She took the package Jean had handed her and smiled. Jean opened the door of the room intending to leave when Rogue called her back. "Jean, really, thank you." Jean just smiled and continued on. She had tried to open her heart to a friendship with Rogue, it wasn't easy since the girl was so closed off from people, except Scott and Kitty. She didn't want to push Rogue but she did want to be her friend. At that moment she decided to take a step at a time, this being the first.  
  
Rogue stared at the package for a minute before opening it. She pulled the purple and pink curled strings and patiently peeled off the pink wrapper. Inside was a beautiful black dress. It was a stretchy fabric that was gathered both in the front and back. The top was a sleeveless v neck and it was tight until the skirt, where it seemed to flow around. Rogue smiled and stood up putting it in her luggage. She grabbed both her bags and walked down to the kitchen.  
  
There she met up with a casually dressed Scott. He had on his glasses and smiled because she wore her leather gloves. Logan walked in and took Rogue's bags, Scott followed Logan out with his own bags and they put the luggage in the back of a taxi. Jean, Kurt, Kitty and the professor exited the mansion to say farewell to the couple and wish them a good trip. Kurt bamphed over to his sister and gave her a big hug and Kitty phased through him to give Rogue a hug of her own. Jean walked over to Scott and gave him a kiss on the cheek and than turned to Rogue. They looked at each other and smiled, nothing more was necessary, unknowingly, a bond had been formed.  
  
The professor walked over to them and grabbed their hands. "Have a good trip you two and Scott say hello to your brother Alex for me."  
  
"Of course professor," Scott shook his hand and went inside the taxi. Rogue gave him a kiss on the cheek and began to go in until she noticed Logan on the side. She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. He responded in turn and than patted her gruffly, shoving her into the vehicle. She just smiled at him and waved. The taxi took off.  
  
No one could have guessed what had occurred in the next mile.  
  
***  
  
The taxi screeched to a halt, Scott got knocked out but was saved by the seatbelt Rogue had insisted he put on. The Taxi driver wasn't so lucky, though he was alive he had hit his forehead with the steering wheel and was knocked unconcience. Rogue was the only one who was fine. She unbuckled her seat belt and reached over to check Scott. His pulse was fine and his breathing deep and even. She opened the door of the car and got out. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw two creatures walking towards her.  
  
One was large, green and scaly. His eyes a piercing red and a forked tongue that slithered out like a snake. By his side was an orange eyed, orange tinged creature. He was slimmer and not as tall in stature but he seemed just as strong. Rogue cracked her knuckles prepared to fight if needs be.  
  
She quickly reached in and touched Scott, drawing out her power and taking his. Her eyes alighted with his ability. She looked towards the green one who looked more dangerous and fired a blast. He got momentarily knocked off his feet, his body began shape shifting rapidly to several reptiles, his friend looked at Rogue and pounced on her. He grabbed her chin only wanting to knock her out, but she used her power full blast quickly making him lose conciecness. Her body became full of what felt like fire and she drew out her hand and from her fingertips fire extended blasting the scaly mutant farther away.  
  
What she had failed to notice was the thin, stick like figure behind her. He touched her face and she fell into a deep sleep. He handed her over to the green mutant and reached out to Scott doing the same to him. He than took him out of the car and carried him to the van that was behind a large willow tree. They looked at the orange creature and realizing he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, they dragged him into the van and drove away.  
  
Part 3:  
  
Rogue was the first to wake up. She looked around her and saw nothing but white. The room was padded everywhere, with only two windows, one large one where she could see Scott in the next room and one small one at the door. She had a small slot where she assumed she was passed food from. She banged on the window towards Scott and felt its thickness. She yelled into it but knew that he could hear nothing on the other side.  
  
Scott was lying on the floor. His head was hurting him badly. He looked up and saw red and for a few minutes was afraid until he realized it was his visor. He didn't understand what was going on. He looked about him and saw nothing but white and a small window on the door. To his left he saw a large mirror were he assumed he was being watched. He had no idea Rogue was on the other side of it.  
  
Rogue just stared at him as he held his head. She turned towards her door when she heard a knock, it opened slowly. She stood there in the middle of the floor. The room was medium sized and allowed movement. But she still felt as if she was in a small box. The person who entered the room was the stick like figure. His body was shaped like a normal human being but it was colored in the same brown as a tree. He was bald and had two black holes which she assumed were eyes and a thin slash that represented a mouth.  
  
Rogue ran to him and put her bare hands to his throat. She attempted to choke him, but he banged her to the wall with telekinesis. She felt as if a huge weight was pressed against her chest.  
  
"Who are you?" she forced out. Her words were spaced in between.  
  
"I am Crave, my mutant abilities are telekinesis and the ability to put you into sleep with a touch." His voice was strong and yet dull, behind him came in the scaly creature. "This is Razor, he has tremendous strength and the ability to shape shift into any reptile creature he chooses. And this," pointing to the orange tinged creature that had just entered, "is Cinder. His inner body is full of unreleased fire, he can use it at will, drawing it to his finger tips and blasting whatever is in his way."  
  
"Do ya know that by tellin' me you're just givin' me more knowledge of ya."  
  
"This I know, but we feel we are at a greater advantage. You try to hurt us once again and he," pointing towards the window, "will suffer the consequences." Rogue was filled with rage. They left the room one by one. Crave being the last, he let her go just as he closed the door and she fell to the ground trying to catch her breath. She looked over to one side and saw them enter Scott's cell. She screamed in fury when she saw Razor knock him to the wall. Scott just lay on the floor not moving. He had been knocked out once again and they carried him out. Rogue vowed to find a way out of there, she had to save Scott, if it was the last thing she did.  
  
***  
  
Scott opened his eyes and looked around him. He was still in his visor. He tried to move but found himself strapped to a steel table. His only clothes was a pair of white hospital pants and his upper body was bare.  
  
"He has awaken, we now take off his visors." Scott reacted quickly closing his eyes to build up power. When they took off his lenses, he opened his eyes and let out a red beam that blasted the ceiling. They quickly covered his eyes with the visor, careful not to touch him. He had tried to move his head to the side but found that it was kept straight by a metal strap across his forehead and one on his neck. "The specimen has no control of his powers. He is dangerous if he is not restrained. Experiments will begin two days hence." He was speaking into a microphone.  
  
He saw the figures face and blinked rapidly, falling into sleep as a hand touched his forehead.  
  
Cinder sighed deeply. He had not wanted to become involved in these mutant experiments. Before Craves manifestation, Crave had been a scientist, when he manifested the mutation had disfigured him so badly that he was thrown out of his laboratory not allowed within the radius of the institution he had built since the beginning of his adult life. Razor had always looked like the lizard he was and had been chased out of his hometown, where he had lived alone for most of his life.  
  
Cinder was the most normal of the three. He had been raised in a good home and bought up right, but he when his parents had moved back to Rome from New Mexico he had found himself taken in by uncaring relatives, who had submitted him to the institution Crave had built, receiving money in return. A destructive experiment had caused him unnatural mutant abilities, though he did not have the gene within him. He owed Crave his life who had helped him escape though he himself was one of the ones who had experimented on him. Cinder felt sorry for the boy and the girl. The experiments were meant to find out more about their mutant genes than to hurt him, but he figured that pain was inevitable. He had seen the plans that Crave had and wished that he had the guts to help them but he wouldn't, he couldn't.  
  
He left the laboratory not once looking back and entered his own room in the small warehouse. It was the brightest room, since both Crave and Razor's eyes were extremely sensitive to light. He laid on his bed and shivered when he heard the tears in the room next to his. He knew it was the girl, he tried to ignore it and fell into sleep.  
  
***  
  
Rogue teared as she saw Scott being dragged back into the room next to hers, what seemed like hours later. It was like torture. She heard the knock on her door and knew her turn was next. She was prepared to fight but remembered Ororo's words of reading the situation. She couldn't directly attack. When she did it seemed to back fire, she decided to play along. When she saw the opportunity fit, she would backlash against them.  
  
Crave entered the room first. He touched her skin and almost immedietly she fainted. He found it akward since it took more than three seconds for them to lose conceincness. He commented on this in his microphone when he got to the lab.  
  
"It seems that because of the specimens absorbing power, she takes in mines more quickly than any other." Little did he know that she was wide awake and just trying to hear whatever she could to learn where she was. "We will now take a piece of her skin and check it in the microscope, it may have a kind of poison which we will try to name. The first time she was unconciese she was touched and nothing happened. It seems her powers can only be controlled conciensly. In her sleeping state she cannot hurt other." He reached out with a scalpel and scraped a small bit of skin. It took all in her power not to cry out. She waited patiently for some mistake to be made.  
  
Her moment came when Crave turned around to check her skin under the microscope. Razor had reached out with his hand to touch her skin. It felt so soft that he did it again but layed his hand longer. Rogue took advantage of this and drew out her power fully. Razor barely groaned as he slid limply to the floor, not making a sound. She turned to her side and noticed that Crave was fully into his examination and speaking into his microphone.  
  
"It seems that there are no kinds of poisons on her skin, perhaps they are injected from her blood cells through the pores of her skins when it is induced by the sense of touch." Her body began to take the shape of a snake, her green eyes turning a light shade of yellow. She slithered off to the floor and than shifted back into herself when she stood behind Crave. He turned around, his eyes round with shock.  
  
"Don't mess, with the X," with that she knocked him out cold with the strength she had had possessed from Razor. She touched his face and absorbed his power, using it to put him into a deep sleep, she than did the same to Razor. She checked into the three rooms other than Scott's and her owns to see who else was there, finding no one else. In the room next to hers she found Cinder, touching him as he slept he fell into a deeper sleep, not knowing any of what had occurred.  
  
Rogue went over to Scotts room and blasted open the door with Cinders fire. He was lying on the floor sleeping when she ran over to him and shook him awake.  
  
"Scott! Scott! Can you hear me? Scott!" She couldn't wake him up. She took him and tossed him over her shoulder and left the warehouse. Wearing only a green hospital top and pants and walking barefoot. She left the gates and turned to see its location. It was an abandoned warehouse. She imbedded the image in her memory so that she could show the professor when she got home and continued on. She walked until she felt Scott stirring on her back, right at the moment when the powers she had stolen had begun to diminish. She stopped and sat him on the ground. "Scott, are you okay?"  
  
Scott groaned. "I, I think so. My head hurts." Rogue smiled.  
  
"Just hold on, you're lucky ya woke up across the street of a gas station. Ah'll call the professor from there."  
  
An hour later the X jet had landed in the back of the gas station, Logan coming out and tossing a weak Scott over his shoulders. He looked at Rogue and found her looking as fine as ever.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get ya kid." Rogue just smiled and followed behind him. They had no idea the trouble they would encounter when they got home.  
  
***  
  
Kitty ran into the landing site, crying hysterically when the X jet had landed.  
  
"Logan! Logan!" Logan jumped out the plane and ran over to Kitty.  
  
"What's wrong half-pint?"  
  
"The professor-Jean," she hiccupped not able to complete her sentence. Rogue ran over to Kitty and held her in her arms.  
  
"Just relax Kitty, and than tell us what's wrong." Kitty calmed herself down enough to tell what had happened.  
  
"Three mutants, like, came into the institute and took Jean and the professor." Rogue didn't want to accept what her heart was telling her. "One guy put us to sleep and than when we, like, woke up they were gone."  
  
"How did ya know this Kitty?" Rogue grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"I had phased through the first time and saw the whole thing, but the second time he, like, held me down with his head."  
  
"Crave!" Rogues hands fisted. She turned towards Scott who had recuperated on the flight home and began to give orders to the stunned leaders. "Gather the X men and tell them to meet us here suited in ten minutes. We need to take off as soon as possible, I know where they are." Scott and Logan just stared at her not understanding. "Now!" They shuffled comically and followed her out of the room with a whimpering Kitty.  
  
In five minutes the X men as well as the new mutants were suited up and ready to go.  
  
"We're goin' against three mutants." Rogue said before they left. "They are powerful as individuals but when it comes ta teamwork, they need some practice. United we'll be able to beat them. Time ta put our differences aside," she said looking towards Roberto and Ray, who had lately been getting into plenty of fights. "Now time ta kick some mutant butt."  
  
Everyone followed Rogue into the X jet. Logan stopped a smiling Scott. "Ya better put her in her place before you guys get even more serious, looks like she's one of those domineering kinda women."  
  
Scott winked at Logan, "The more I get to know her, the better I like what I see."  
  
Logan entered the X jet with a chuckle and took his place next to Scott, Rogue navigated them back to the ware house. And in true X men fashion they marched towards the ware house, without knowing walking with the determination and unity that Xavier had longed to see in them all along.  
  
Part 4:  
  
The professor and Jean were sitting strapped to two separate chairs. Cinder was standing far off in the corner looking nervously about. He was sensing something extremely strange. Razor just hissed angrily. When Crave had told them about the escaped mutants he had become angry and had jumped to the chance for revenge. They had made their way quickly to the institute by means of a helicopter stolen from a nearby military base and had flown at full speed. Crave just stared at the professor quietly.  
  
"I am only going to let you stay alive until the girl comes than we shall kill you and than she will die. It was not our intent at first but right now I do not really seem to care." Cinder heard the words and closed his eyes. He did not want to participate in this, he couldn't find a way out.  
  
He looked straight at the professor.  
  
I ain't meant to be on any team. I don't know what I believe in ta fight for ya cause.  
  
The girl had told him this and had caused him to jump at the last question.  
  
  
  
Cinder just stared at them. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a plane land outside of the building.  
  
"Well Crave," the professor said. "I'd like you to meet the good guys."  
  
"And who are they?" Razor hissed. The professor smiled broadly, baring even, white teeth.  
  
"They are my fellow mutant, the X Men!"  
  
***  
  
Crave walked out of the warehouse followed by Razor, they had left Cinder to watch over the prisoners, not trusting him in battle. Cinder swallowed deeply.  
  
"Here is your chance Cinder. Who are you?" Cinder looked up from the ground. From his orange fingers fire was released aimed directly at the professor and Jean.  
  
***  
  
Rogue stopped right in front of Crave.  
  
"Do ya remember when ya said that it didn't matter if ah knew what could hurt ya?" Craves eyes narrowed. "Now don't ya feel stupid?" She kicked her feet out and knocked him to the ground. Wolverine pounced on Razor and began to fight him. Their strength was equal and it turned out to be a difficult match. Wolverines fist popping him the jaw as Razors tail knocked him off his feet.  
  
"Rogue we're not alone!" Scott voice rang out.  
  
"You did not really think we were in this alone did you child?" Craves punched her in the gut before trying to touch her, but he was knocked backwards by a ball of fire.  
  
"Thanks Magma."  
  
"No problem." Rogue turned to see what Scott was talking about. They found themselves surrounded by a group of mutants. Rogue shouted a quick Scott worthy pep talk to her friends.  
  
"Remember separate we're just a bunch of mutants, but together we are the X men!"  
  
They each turned towards an enemy and began to fight them off. Iceman iced a huge mutant to the ground while Cannonball ran into the guy knocking him out. He got up from the ground and rubbed his head.  
  
"Man, that guy hurt worst than the time I knocked into the school wall." Bobby looked at the mutant.  
  
"Well he isn't dead just unconcience." He froze the mutant completely and hoped that it would hold him off for a while.  
  
Meanwhile Wolverine and Razor were rolling around on the ground. Each giving as good as they got. Storm noticed the difficulty and used her lightning bolts to electrocute Razor on the ground. Wolverine rolled over onto his back and stared at Storm. He smiled at her and wink. Storm just blushed and floated down, intent on making sure Razor stayed on the ground.  
  
Sunspot and Berserker just stood arguing between themselves on who was going to beat up the puny little mutant they had ended up with since they hadn't been paying attention when the other X men had taken the good ones.  
  
"I said I'm gonna kill him."  
  
"No man, I am."  
  
"No me!"  
  
"I said I am!" Shadowcat had ran over to them wondering what was wrong. She rolled her eyes when she heard them arguing.  
  
"You guys are, like, such babies." Kitty walked up to the mutant and punched hard in the jaw. He was knocked unconcience. Bobby strolled over and iced him to the ground. Roberto and Ray just stared ashamed at their behavior and ran quickly over to Nightcrawler to help him with a rather difficult mutant. Nightcrawler teleported him into the air and left him their while Sunspot fired up and grabbed Berserker, flying him to the air where he sent off some bolts of electricity. The mutant fell to the floor and Bobby iced him to the ground as well.  
  
Jean ran outside with Cinder and the Professor in his wheelchair on either side of her. The professor smiled proudly as he watched Shadowcat and Multiple surround a mutant three times their size. Shadowcat would phase through him while twelve Jamie's ran around him, keeping him busy as Cyclops blasted him continuosly with his beams. Beast jumped to the top of his head and held him in a sleep hold. Cinder held out his hands and fired a strong blast of fire that knocked the huge mutant unconcience and Bobby iced him to the floor.  
  
When all the other mutants were frozen to the ground they turned to see Rogue and Crave. The rest of the X men walked over to her and stood behind her. Craves eyes widened.  
  
"Are ya ready to fight Crave?" Crave began to back away.  
  
"Neither one of you know the dangers of going against one of us! You will all pay for this! All of you!"  
  
"I don't tink so Crave. Tanks for the help, but you're a loon." And with that Cinder sent a round of fire to Crave, burning him up on the spot.  
  
The professor put a hand on his shoulder, "Would you like to join the X men?"  
  
Cinder turned to him and smiled, "Maybe when I find myself. I need ta tink first."  
  
The professor smiled in return. "You are welcomed anytime Cinder," and with that he left and went towards the group of iced down mutants. Cinder walked away, sending a warm smile at Rogue who responded in kind.  
  
Jean walked towards Rogue. "I heard you took charge, Scott better take a run for his job!" Rogue laughed.  
  
"He can have it back, ah wouldn't want ta lead the X men if they paid me." Scott gave her a look. "All right, all right maybe if the pay was good." Scott gave her a hug and a kiss on the mouth.  
  
"I'm proud of you." Rogue kissed him back.  
  
"I learn from the best."  
  
"This is, like, so disgusting." Jamie nodded in agreement with Kitty.  
  
The X men climbed into the X jet when they heard the helicopter come in from the national army. They decided to take flight and leave without getting involved, they knew regardless of everything the world was having difficulty with the acceptance of "good" mutants. They hoped that one day they wouldn't have to hide.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
I just had a nice idea of having a few couples spin off of this story, such as Logan and Storm, what do you guys think? And if you think of any others just tell me. I hope you like it. This was hard. And I do not think I can come up with a follow up to this one, so this particular Scogue story is over and done with. Thanx to all of you. If you don't ever want me to write another action fic, I will totally understand! Just say the word! 


End file.
